Bez znaczenia
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Hogwart dwadzieścia lat później widziany oczami Ślizgona.


Przyznaję, że ten krótki ficzek jest moim absolutnym debiutem jeśli chodzi o uniwersum HP. Jako, że książki czytałam dawno temu i większość co pamiętam pochodzi z późniejszych filmów, to przepraszam za wszelkie niezgodności, bądź przekłamania. Ponadto nigdy nie zagłębiałam się w jakieś materiały dodatkowe, więc jako ostatnie wydarzenia z kanonu uznaję zakończenie filmów. Dalej to już moja inwencja własna.

* * *

Bez znaczenia

Nienawidził zajęć z eliksirów. I to nie dlatego, że w sali zawsze unosił się zapach siarki i stęchlizny, ani dlatego, że mieszanie w kotle było żmudne i męczące, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że były to jedyne zajęcia, które współdzielili z Gryfonami. A to zawsze przypominało mu kim jest i jakie fatum na nim spoczęło, na wszystkich uczniach Slitherinu.

Od wojny minęło przeszło dwadzieścia lat, ale jej skutki były widoczne do dziś. Mimo porażki Czarnego Pana i jego definitywnej, niezaprzeczalnej śmierci, podziały jak i nienawiść wciąż pozostawały, czasami nawet silniejsze niż wcześniej. Także pokolenie tych, którzy urodzili się już w czasach pokoju, również było skażone głęboko zakorzenionymi uprzedzeniami. Przede wszystkim jednak każdy Ślizgon wciąż traktowany był jako potencjalny śmierciożerca, choć po prawdzie wcale nie bezpodstawnie.

Scorpio westchnął nieznacznie i zamieszał w swoim kotle, trzy razy w prawo, pięć razy w lewo, dokładnie tak jak podawał przepis. Teraz miał kolejne cztery długie minuty na obserwowanie osób siedzący wokół niego. Spośród innych uczniów należących do Slitherinu niemal każdy miał w rodzinie kogoś, kto gnił w zimnej celi Azkabanu. Scorpio nie był wyjątkiem od tej reguły, jego wuj Rudolf Lestrange także zaliczał się do tego niechlubnego grona. W sumie to niewiele brakowało, by ojciec podzielił ten sam los.

Ta historia była tematem tabu w ich rodzinie, ojciec nigdy nie był skory wspominać czasów wojny, więc Scorpio wiedział jedynie tyle, że jakieś działania jego babki Narcyzy miały na to wpływ, a także, że odegrał w tym rolę sam wielki Harry Potter. Większych szczegółów nie poznał nigdy, poza jeszcze jednym, że jego ojciec - Draco Malfoy było ostatnim tchórzem, za co czasami szczerze go nienawidził.

Trzy w prawo, pięć w lewo. Scorpio znudzony do granic tym niezwykle fascynującym procesem ważenia eliksiru przemiany drewna w metal, wsparł głowę na dłoni i oparł się ciężko łokciem o lepki blat biurka. Wszystko w tej sali było lepkie od unoszących się tu przez dziesięciolecia oparów z kotłów. Jeszcze jeden powód by nie pałać miłością do tych zajęć. Stanowczo wolał zaklęcia i uroki, coś praktycznego i dającego dużo bardziej spektakularne efekty. Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Cóż z tego, że posiadał zdecydowane predyspozycje w tym kierunku, w przyszłości i tak nie będzie miał z nich wiele pożytku. Nie zostanie pracownikiem ministerstwa, ani tym bardziej aurorem, w końcu był Ślizgonem, a to piętno, którego nie zdoła zmazać.

Kiedy trzy lata temu wstępował do Hogwartu był jeszcze pełen dziecięcych marzeń i niezbyt świadom praw rządzących światem czarodziejów. Niestety szybko został wyprowadzony z tej niewiedzy i zrozumiał, że bez względu na to jakim jest człowiekiem, jakie posiada dary i umiejętności, przede wszystkim był potomkiem śmierciożercy i tak naprawdę tylko to miało znaczenie.

A wszystko dlatego, że jego ojciec był tchórzem i w chwili kiedy ważyły się losy świata, w strachu o własną skórę wybrał stronę Czarnego Pana. Stronę, która ostatecznie poniosła sromotną klęskę.

Trzy w prawo, pięć w lewo. Wśród mugoli funkcjonuje stwierdzenie, że zwycięzcy biorą wszystko i to niezwykle trafnie opisywało tę sytuację. Po tamtych wydarzeniach ci którzy mniej lub bardziej otwarcie popierali Lorda Voldemorta zostali albo wtrąceni do Azkabanu, albo zepchnięci na margines społeczeństwa czarodziejów. Nie mogli piastować żadnych istotnych stanowisk, ani zajmować się niczym związanym z wykorzystaniem bardziej skomplikowanej magii. Wszystko to miało ponoć zapobiec podobnym incydentom w przyszłości, by ci których krew jest skażona czarną magią już nigdy nie zyskali choćby namiastki władzy. Czy krew Scorpiusa też była skażona? Trudno powiedzieć, ale dla tych którzy o tym decydowali, znajdował się w grupie ryzyka, a to w zupełności wystarczyło. Zwycięzcy biorą wszystko, a przegrani muszą się z tym pogodzić i Scorpio odczuwał to z całą mocą.

Przez pozostałe domy Ślizgoni traktowani byli jak trędowaci, nikt nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, a jeśli dochodziło do jakiś konfliktów, to wina zawsze leżała po jednej stronie. Byli uczniami drugiego sortu, przyjętymi tylko dlatego, że ponad dwadzieścia lat temu, wywodzący się ze Slitherinu dyrektor okazał się bohaterem. To był chyba jedyny powód dla którego cały ich dom nie został w ogóle zlikwidowany. Zwłaszcza, że tuż po wojnie pozostało w nim zaledwie trzydziestu uczniów.

Trzy w lewo, pięć w prawo.

\- Na zgniłą brodę Merlina - warknął Scorpio, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że na skutek tych wszystkich mrocznych rozważań pomylił procedurę.

Szybko zaczął wertować podręcznik, w nadziei że znajdzie jakiś sposób na naprawienie tego błędu, ale już czuł, że zamiast metalu wyprodukuje wielką bryłę wulkanicznego żużlu. Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Ostatecznie więc zamknął księgę, wygasił ogień pod kotłem, a jego zawartość z niekrytą frustracją wylał do ścieku. Resztę zajęć przesiedział bezczynnie, niewiele sobie robiąc z karcących napomnień nauczyciela. Gdyby trafił do innego domu... a raczej gdyby urodził się w innej rodzinie, może warto byłoby się starać, a tak...

W końcu piasek w klepsydrze przesypał się do końca i mogli wreszcie opuścić niegościnny loch. Scorpio wyszedł na zewnątrz jako jeden z pierwszych i szybkim krokiem ruszył po schodach. Nim jednak wszedł na górę, zorientował się, że zostawił w sali książkę do eliksirów. W pierwszej chwili rozważał nawet czy jest sens po nią wracać, ale potem miał wizję Gryfonów pastwiących się nad niczego winnym tomie i to zmotywowało go do powrotu.

Zbiegł po schodach i w drzwiach niemal zderzył się z Albusem Potterem. Nieco niższy od niego Gryfon zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem, nieco podejrzliwym lecz przede wszystkim pełnym krytego strachu. Tak, wszyscy wiedzieli, że najmłodszy syn Harrego Pottera nie grzeszył odwagą i wyraźnie ciążyło mu piętno sławnego ojca. Z tego powodu Scorpius darzył go jeszcze większą niechęcią niż innych rówieśników. Ten dzieciak miał wszystko, mógł osiągnąć tak wiele, spełnić niemal każde swoje marzenie i to bez najmniejszego wysiłku, tylko dlatego, że nazywał się Potter. Ale on nie potrafił tego docenić, zapewne nawet nie dostrzegał jakie ma szczęście.

Scorpio mruknął coś niezrozumiale i ominął zawalidrogę. Sala była już niemal pusta i coraz bardziej mroczna, jednak mimo to szybko zauważył, że jego biurko jest puste. Całkiem zrezygnowany wzruszył jedynie ramionami, zapewne znajdzie swoją książkę w którymś z kibli. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Potter wciąż stoi w drzwiach i obserwuje go z nieco zawstydzoną miną. On zapewne wiedział kto i w jakim celu zabrał jego własność, ale przecież nie wyda swoich kolegów, nie przed Ślizgonem.

Scorpius poczuł jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. Nie chciał i nie potrzebował współczucia Gryfona. To że los postawił go w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji, jeszcze nie zmuszało go do wyzbycia się własnej dumy. Dlatego bez słowa wyszedł z sali i minął Pottera nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Zresztą... to także nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Koniec


End file.
